finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Yang
Yang's Challenge Dungeon is a long single-floor dungeon consisting of straight corridors with a high random encounter rate. After several corridors are passed the player finds a square room with a treasure chest that always contains a monster-in-a-box and a random item of little value. There are then two doors, one is an exit from the dungeon while the other is a door deeper. The final chest of the dungeon always contains a rare treasures, but a single door leading to an escape portal after more corridors. The deeper into the dungeon the player goes, the stronger the monsters become. Treasure All treasure chests besides the last contain random treasures, usually consumable or attack items. The final chest will contain a rare item. After obtaining all of them the final chest too contains a consumable or attack item. The exception is the X-Potion, the player may obtain it multiple times. The final chest may contain the following: * Hell Claws * Cat Claws * Black Cowl * Chakra Headband * Black Belt Gi * Rose Twine Dress * Hyper Wrist * Elixir * Silver Apple * Soma Drop * X-Potion * Adamantite Enemy Encounters ;Corridors to First Chest * Gigantoad x2, Toadgre x2 * Zombie x4 * Zombie x6 * Gigantoad x3 * Gigantoad x4 * Tiny Mage x2, Sahagin x4 * Killer Fish x2, Fangshell x2 * Killer Fish x2, Fangshell x2, Amoeba x2 ;Monster-In-a-Box encounters * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Gray Bomb x2, Bomb x4 * Domovoi x3, Goblin x3 * Skeleton x4 * Gargoyle x2 ;Corridors to Second Chest * Soul x3, Ghoul, Revenant * Soul x2, Ghoul x2, Revenant x2 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2, Revenant x2 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 * Lilith * Lilith x2 * Ghoul x2, Revenant * Soul x2, Ghoul x2 * Armorpede x1 ;Monster-In-a-Box encounters * Lilith x2 * Zu, Cockatrice x3 * Ghoul x3, Revenant * Soul x2, Ghoul x2, Revenant x2 * Soul x2, Spirit x2, Bloodbones x2 ;Corridors to Third Chest * Mors x4 * Ogre x3 * Cave Naga, Ettin Snake x2 * Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake x2 * Cave Bat x3 * Centaur Knight, Gremlin * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast x2 * Soldieress x3 * Black Knight x2 * Black Knight, Frostbeast * Black Knight, Ice Lizard * Cait Sith x2, Ogre * Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 * Cait Sith x2, Cave Naga, Ogre * Cait Sith, Mindflayer, Ogre * Cave Naga, Ogre * Cave Naga, Ogre x2 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Frostbeast x2 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight x2 * Soldieress, Ice Lizard, Frostbeast * Succubus, Cave Bat x3 * Succubus, Cave Bat x4 * Ice Lizard x2, Gremlin x2 * Soldieress x2, Sorceress ;Monster-In-a-Box encounters * Black Knight x2 * Black Knight, Ice Lizard x2 * Black Knight x2, Ice Lizard x2 * Soldieress x2, Sorceress * Soldieress, Ice Lizard, Frostbeast * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight x2 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Centaur Knight ;Corridors to Fourth Chest and End * Naga x2 * Stone Golem * Steel Golem * Mythril Golem * Coeurl x2 * Coeurl x3 * Goblin Captain x4 * Chimera * Chimera x2 * Mad Ogre x2 * Mad Ogre, Coeurl x2 * Mad Ogre x2, Coeurl x2 * Mad Ogre, Lamia * Storm Anima, Lamia * Storm Anima x2, Lamia * Storm Anima x2, Ghost Knight x2 * Skuldier x3 * Skuldier x4 * Skuldier x2, Bloodbones x3 * Ironback x2 * Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 * Armorpede, Magma Tortoise * Flamehound x2 * Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise * Ghost Knight x3 * Steel Golem, Skuldier x2, Bloodbones x2 * Mad Ogre, Ghost Knight, Coeurl * Lamia Matriarch, Mystery Egg (Lamia ;Monster-In-a-Box encounters * Coeurl x3 * Skuldier x4 * Blood Bat x3, Cave Bat x3 * Lamia, Coeurl, Mad Ogre * Steel Golem, Skuldier x2, Bloodbones x2 See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Rydia's Challenge Dungeon * Palom's Challenge Dungeon * Edge's Challenge Dungeon * Porom's Challenge Dungeon * Edward's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years